


Knowledge of Good and Evil

by Branch



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura and Malik share a goal and a plan and a bed. Written for the Porn Battle prompt: <em>Yami Bakura/Malik, partnership, We know when to kiss and we know when to kill.</em> Porn with Characterization, implicit spoilers manga ending, pet theories and mythology references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge of Good and Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s pet theory is that Ishtar tou-san is a reincarnation of Akunadin. This is supported by nothing but the fact they look quite alike, but it’s no stranger than anything else.

Bakura had decided months ago that Malik was prettier when he was sane. He was prettier still spread out on white sheets, glowing and golden in the sunlight, quite the equal of anything Bakura ever set out to steal. He’d be an ornament to any tomb, except that Malik never went underground any more if he could possibly help it. This room was on the third floor and the narrow windows, made to let in breeze but not sun, had been knocked out into two wide ones that showed pale-baked roofs falling away into the town’s outskirts.

His host’s father’s dig was just over the hills, and when Bakura thought about the man’s likely reaction, if he’d known just why Ryou had asked to come along on this trip, it amused him mightily.

Malik amused him more, though.

"So?" he murmured, dragging his tongue up the inside of Malik’s thigh, watching Malik shudder through lowered lashes. "You’ve found a true seer?"

"Think so," Malik gasped, fingers tangling in Bakura’s hair, tugging him up between Malik’s legs. "She told me my own past; the parts only we were there for. She says she can see the path of souls."

Bakura took his time, despite the tugging, nibbling his way up Malik’s thigh, nipping the soft skin and leaving faint marks. He liked the way Malik drew taut and spread his legs wider. "Good," he finally purred, lips brushing Malik’s cock teasingly. "Because I’m not going anywhere until I find out the fate of my people’s souls, and why the one who enchained them wasn’t devoured by Ammut." He lapped slowly at Malik’s head, savoring his open moan, and the flex of fingers in his hair. "And whether, after his further sins against you, he was somehow released _again_. And if the gods don’t like it," he smiled up the length of Malik’s body, pleased with the heat in Malik’s eyes as they met his, "they can bite me." He suited action to idiom and closed his teeth delicately around Malik’s cock, chuckling low in his throat as Malik arched off the bed, driving deeper into his mouth.

"Yes," Malik moaned, eyes sliding shut as Bakura sucked slow and hard on him. "Yes, you know…"

"I know." Bakura flicked his tongue back and forth over Malik’s head, pleased with the way Malik bucked under him, the sounds he made. "I know the need to be sure," he purred to his lover, stroking him with the words, too. "To watch the knife go in and the very last breath leave and know that it’s _done_."

Malik cried out, thrusting hard into Bakura’s mouth as he came completely undone, and Bakura rode it out, watched him, sating his own hunger on Malik’s abandon in his hands. He slid up Malik’s body, as he fell back panting, and coiled around him. "We’ll go tomorrow and find out," he murmured in Malik’s ear.

Malik smiled, slow and lazy and sharp, and wound his fingers back into Bakura’s hair, drawing him down to a wet, open kiss.

"Yes."

**End **


End file.
